


The Knight and The Waterdancer

by grootzilla



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Bravossi!Sousuke, F/F, F/M, Knight!Makoto, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootzilla/pseuds/grootzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he saw the way the foreigner spun and weaved through the hoard of knights and sellswords, cutting them down almost with ease, Makoto felt a shift within him. Everything he had been conditioned to think about the way people from Bravos fought and lived shattered, completely and utterly destroyed by a man who fought only with boiled leathers amidst heavily plated warriors. <br/>He was beautiful." <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>a soumako Game of Thrones AU because I am GARBAGE. (Originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight and The Waterdancer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure where I will go with this, or even if I will continue it. I just wanted to post it here in case I ever have an urge to add more to this. My original post of the AU is here: http://thealphasenpai.tumblr.com/post/98116167512/game-of-thrones-soumako-au-where-sousuke-is-a

Makoto stood on the bow of the ship anxiously, hoping for some sign that they would reach their destination soon.

The Sea Whore had cast off from Kings Landing three weeks ago, and Makoto was keen on escaping the stench of the old merchant galley. He was used to being surrounded by the rich aroma of spices and sweet fragrance of the flowers that bloomed in Highgarden; not the smell of shit and sweat. Sousuke had told him that he would get used to it as the journey progressed, but he still got nauseous every time he went below deck, which is why he took too spending most of his time on the bow, looking across the grand expanse of the ironically named Narrow Sea. Makoto failed to see how it was in any way shape or form narrow.

At first he was excited about the excursion; he had never been outside of Westeros, and even then he had never been south of Highgarden nor north of the Trident. It was something new to look forward too, the irresistible pull of living one of the many stories his Maester had read him as a child was to great. However, as the trip wore on, Makoto began to lose interest in the exotic intrigue that was Bravos. He idly wondered if they were ever going to actually reach it their seemingly unreachable destination. Hardly anyone on the ship spoke enough of the Common Tongue to hold a proper conversation, and Makoto barely saw the aloof water dancer, who chose to remain below decks gambling with the crew mates and drinking his way through the voyage.

That morning however, the capitan had informed Makoto that they would be reaching the end of their travel soon, which had prompted the knight to stubbornly remain on the bow, taunt as a bow, through breakfast and lunch.

“You need eat,” Sousuke came up behind Makoto and handed him a hard loaf of bread and some cheese. Makoto took it gratefully and ate the makeshift meal quickly before resuming his scan of the horizon. 

“Look, Titan is seeing us,” Sousuke said abruptly, pointing into the distance. Makoto squinted, trying to make out the formless shape that was rising out of the horizon like a beacon. Before long, Makoto could make out the likeliness of a man, with two glowing eyes; at first it seemed no bigger than statues found in fountains, but as they got closer and closer, Makoto soon realized that the figure was much more massive than anything he had ever seen before. The top of it’s head seemed too brush the clouds, as its green hair swayed in the wind. Soon the ship was so close that Makoto could make out the flames that were lit inside the eyeholes, and the nooks and cranny’s where birds built their nests. When they passed underneath the massive legs, Makoto could see the city of Bravos ahead, not in a single island like he had assumed, but a metropolis built hazardously on several small islands that were connected by bridges and walkways.

The capitan was calling out orders in rapid bravosi as the crew scrambled across the deck, getting ready to port. Makoto stood there uselessly, unable to follow the commands due to the language barrier. He would not have been much use anyhow seeing as how he had never traveled by boat before; he could swim well enough but the ocean made him uneasy, hence why he avoided that particular mode of transportation. 

Sousuke saw how lost Makoto was and came up to him telling him to go collect his "metal plates" since they were going to be docking soon. Nodding, Makoto went below deck and got his stuff. When he climbed back out, the boat was pulling up to the port. After they were tied down and the gangplank set down, Makoto stepped off of the boat, trailing behind Sousuke.


End file.
